


The Secret That's Not So Secret

by Soulwriter5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulwriter5/pseuds/Soulwriter5
Summary: What if Emma were secretly in love with Regina? What if someone knew?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	The Secret That's Not So Secret

Seeing Regina with Robin was slowly killing Emma. Her heart was breaking. All she wanted was for Regina to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her.   
“Another refill?” Ruby asked Emma.   
Emma turned and looked. She shook her head and kept it down.  
Ruby turned and looked at what had Emma’s attention and saw Robin and Regina smiling and kissing.   
Ruby’s heart broke for Emma “Hey! Honey. I’m sorry!” Ruby said rubbing Emma’s hand. It is what it is” Emma sadly replied while wiping a tear from her cheek.  
Regina noticed and got up and went over to Emma and Ruby.  
“Miss Swan are you okay?” Regina asked with concern in her voice Emma turned towards her and her heart flipped.  
“I’m fine Regina. “ then turned to ruby and said,” I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Emma got up “ of course you know I’m always here for you” Ruby replied coming around the counter and hugging Emma.  
“Thank you, Rubes! I know I can trust you” Emma said after breaking the hug. “Of course” Ruby replied. Emma half-smiled grabbed her things and walked towards the door.   
Regina feeling hurt Emma was shutting her out noticed the way Emma and Robin looked at each other. Robin had a smug expression while Emma had a crestfallen face.   
Something was going on, but Regina didn’t know what. She walked back to Robin who was having a discussion with Emma. “There’s the love of my life! I missed you." Robin said and leaned in to kiss her.   
Regina noticed how Emma flinched and look away. Not without noticing the hurt in Emma’s eyes. Was Emma in love with Robin? Regina was wondering. 

At the station, Emma sat at her desk looking through photos on her phone. She found one of her. Henry and Regina. looking at it wishing they were a real family.  
Emma had fallen hard for Regina Mills. It was killing her seeing her with Robin.  
She was tired of him rubbing it in her face that Regina loved him and not Emma.  
Emma wanted to punch him but knew Regina wouldn’t approve and yell at her.   
“What should I do?” Emma wondered allowed. “Stop pining for a woman who doesn’t want you would be a good start,” Robin said Emma groaned.   
Not him right now. Wasn’t he supposed to be with Regina? “What do you want Robin?” Emma asked with a growl   
“Just to remind to whom Regina belongs. She’s my soulmate. She won’t ever want you” Robin replied smugly.   
“ I already know this. You need to stop rubbing it in” Emma said “Aw poor orphan Annie falling for the woman who ruined her life” robin said  
“ you need to go NOW before I do something you’ll regret,” Emma said seriously “Oh I’ll regret it? You know you will” Robin said with a smile while crossing his arms  
“Want me to tell you what Regina sounds like in bed, hmm? How she bags me to fuck her?” You’ll never know what it’s like to be with Regina. I mean she’s not that great in bed.   
I have to picture my precious Marian while I fuck her so I can cum. Otherwise, the sex isn’t great” Emma turned to Robin, eyes wide.   
“Are you fucking serious? You have a queen, the most amazing, beautiful woman to ever exist and you have to picture someone else?” What is wrong with you? “  
“Oh, Regina, is nothing but a whore who I use as I please. Say all the things she wants to hear and she’s putty in your hands” Robin replied smugly.  
Next thing Robin knew he was being hit over and over. “I EVER hear you call Regina a whore again it will be worse next time!” Emma yelled   
“Robin got up “you’ll regret this” Emma sat down fluxing her hand. What the hell was wrong with that guy she thought.   
Regina was doing a bunch of paperwork when robin burst into her office. She looked up and gasped as she saw his face.   
“What the hell happened to you? Who did this?” Regina demanded to know. “I don’t want to get anyone in trouble, Milady,” robin said trying to sound sincere   
“Just tell me” Regina demanded hands on her hips Robin took a deep breath and winced “Miss Swan attacked me,” robin said Regina gasped, eyes wide.  
Why would Emma attack Robin? “Why? What happened?” Regina asked. Wanting to know. She remembers how they looked at each other at the diner.   
“She tried to kiss me. When I pushed her away She got angry and started hitting me” Regina became furious. “Let’s get you cleaned up” she took Robin over to the couch and pulled out a first aid kit.  
“ I don’t want to come between you guys,” Robin said Regina looked up at him. "You aren’t." Emma and David were talking he looked at her hand.   
“You must have got him good” David said. Emma flexed her hand and made a fist and winced. “He deserved it!” Emma replied shrugging her shoulders.   
“Did he?” An angry voice yelled from behind them, making them jump.  
“Why would you attack him? You just couldn’t let me be happy? Finally found someone who loves me and you had to make a move on him?” Regina yelled furiously arms crossed. Glaring daggers at Emma.  
“ I don’t know what you’re talking about. I did not come onto Robin. He isn’t even my type. As for what happened is between him and me.”  
No way was Emma gonna let Regina know all the horrible things Robin said. A loud slap could be heard in the room.   
Regina giving Emma a death glare  
" Excuse me? It is my business to know why you feel the need to constantly sabotage my love life. Why did you think it was okay to hit on Robin? Is it because he was my soul mate? The evil queen? God, I thought you were better than that, Emma." Regina said angry Emma cupping her cheek looked Regina dead in the eye and said."The fact that you believe his lies proves you never knew me to begin with. I never hit on Robin. He is not my type and the fact you believe him without even asking my side shows me who you are. When you find out the truth don't expect me to forgive you! I don't like you very much right now and I am going to go on patrol before I do something stupid like hurt you like you just did me. Goodbye " Emma turned and left not letting Regina see the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Regina who was still standing there didn't know who she should believe. "You really should not have hit her," David said upset from behind Regina. She turned towards him and said "Why? Because she is your offspring? She attacked Robin for no reason at all." Regina growled crossing her arms over her chest. David shook his head.  
"No! It was not for no reason at all and I won't say what happened because Emma would be upset. Believe it or not, she cares deeply for you, Regina, and what you just did was out of line. "David grabbed his phone and left the station. Leaving Regina to wonder if she did go too far. 

It was pouring down rain as Emma was driving. She wiped at her eyes and cheeks as tears fell. She couldn't believe Regina hit her. What hurts her more than anything is Regina believing Robin's lies. As if she'd ever want someone like him. As if she'd ever do anything to hurt Regina. She would rather die than hurt the woman she loved. Emma's car hit a bump and spun out of control. She tried stirring the wheel to control her patrol car and press the breaks but they wouldn't work. Emma began to panic and her car spun and hit a tree. Out in the shadows, a person with a smug smile who saw the whole thing was very happy with themselves. Who would believe they would do anything like this? No one was going to come between them and what they want. Especially the precious savior.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
